


Take a Bite Out of Me

by yeolish



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Frottage, Halloween, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Trick or Treating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:00:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26804755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeolish/pseuds/yeolish
Summary: Sehun is supposed to be spending his Halloween night babysitting, not ogling the kid’s hot older brother.
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Oh Sehun
Comments: 14
Kudos: 251
Collections: CASE–94's Midnight Tales





	Take a Bite Out of Me

**Author's Note:**

> This piece was written for the first Midnight Tales round of the CASE–94 Fest for Oh Sehun.

Sehun never thought he would end up working as a babysitter.

He’s good with kids, but he didn’t think he was good enough to actually get paid for it. Sehun is nineteen— just barely out of babyhood himself, and now he’s in charge of taking care of a younger, smaller, more fragile baby. He often wonders if Mrs. Kim was thinking straight when she hired him to look after her child.

He’s lucky that Yeseul, the six year old girl that he babysits, happens to be a little angel. She’s sweet, funny, and always makes sure Sehun feels included in the tea parties she has with her Barbies.

“What’s Sehuning’s Halloween costume gonna be?” Yeseul asks Sehun in the middle of one of their tea parties. “For our t’wick or t’weating tomorrow?”

They’re currently in the living room, sitting cross-legged by the coffee table as they converse with stuffed animals and pretend to sip invisible tea from plastic cups. Yeseul had insisted that Sehun dress for the occasion, so there is a tiara on his head and a pink feather boa wrapped around his neck.

The things he does for this kid.

“I don’t think I’m gonna wear a costume,” Sehun replies, and apparently that isn’t the right thing to say because Yeseul pauses in her tracks, eyes widening at him like he committed a crime.

“You can’t go t’wick or t’weating without a Halloween costume,” Yeseul pouts. Sehun almost coos at the way she pronounces trick or treating. “You’re not gonna get candy if you don’t have a costume, Sehuning.”

“I think I’m a little too old to wear a costume,” Sehun says. He doubts he could get one at this time anyway. Halloween is tomorrow night, and all the decent costumes have probably already been bought.

Yeseul gasps in shock. It seems that the tea party has stopped to talk about more pressing matters AKA Sehun’s lack of a Halloween costume. “No one is too old to wear a costume. Halloween is for everyone.”

“Don't you think I’ll look silly wearing a costume?” Sehun is scrawny, and has gangly noodle limbs. He doubts he could be anything besides an unconvincing scarecrow.

Yeseul shakes her head, her twin pigtails following the movement. “You're not gonna look silly. And it's okay to be silly because it's Halloween, and you can be whatever you want on Halloween. Last year I was a princess and last last year I was Tinkerbell!”

Sehun chews on his bottom lip. He could always drape a white sheet over himself and say that he's a ghost, but even he's not that lazy. “What're you gonna be this year, Yeseullie?”

“I’m gonna be a vampire!” Yeseul exclaims proudly. “I’m gonna be so scary, everyone is gonna give me lots and lots of candy. You have to have a good costume if you want lots and lots of candy, but it’s okay if you don’t want candy. You can give it to me.”

Yeseul does have a point there. Maybe he can pull something together when he gets home later tonight. “I’ll wear a costume tomorrow.”

“You can borrow my old costumes, Sehuning.” Yeseul says helpfully. She points at the tiara on Sehun’s head. “You can be a princess!”

Sehun doesn’t think he wants to be a princess. Knowing Yeseul, she’d probably want to smear blush and glitter all over his face to ‘make him look prettier’.

He doesn’t get to muse about it though, because the sound of the front door opening makes him and Yeseul turn their heads towards the entryway.

Sehun feels his breath hitch when he sees who just entered.

There stands Kim Jongin, Yeseul’s older brother, and quite possibly the most adorable guy Sehun has ever seen. Jongin is the textbook image of a nerd— messy unkempt hair, huge circle glasses, and clothes that could fit someone three sizes bigger than him. Sehun isn’t usually into the nerdy types, but something about Jongin is just so cute, Sehun can’t help but be smitten.

Despite dressing like a middle-aged man, Jongin isn’t even ugly, he’s far from it. His skin is the color of caramel, and his eyes are a toasty dark brown. Sehun kind of wants to take a bite out of him.

“Hi, Jonginnie oppa!” Yeseul greets, waving at her older brother.

“Oh, you guys are here,” Jongin says in that soft voice of his. He’s carrying a bunch of shopping bags in his hands, the sleeves of his sweater forming adorable sweater paws.

Sehun doesn’t even know when his little crush on Jongin started. He’s seen him around their university campus, often with his face buried deep into a book or hanging out with the chess club. They shared a few classes together, but their interactions were limited to when their mutual friend Chanyeol was there to bring them together.

As a matter of fact, it was Chanyeol who volunteered Sehun to be Jongin’s sister’s babysitter, citing that Sehun was great with kids and that he was in need of a part-time job. Sehun had been _mortified_ when Chanyeol suggested this to Jongin, fearing that Jongin would think Sehun was a weirdo and would say no. Fortunately for both Sehun and his lightening wallet, Jongin had agreed, and had even given him his mother’s number so she could interview him.

It wasn’t Jongin’s number, but it was close enough. Besides, babysitting Jongin’s sister three times a week meant that not only Sehun was getting paid, he also got to see more of Jongin. 

“Do you need help with those?” Sehun asks, gesturing at the shopping bags. They don’t look too heavy for Jongin to carry, but Sehun wants an excuse to get close to him.

“Oh, that would be nice. Thank you,” Jongin says, and Sehun promptly gets up. It’s a miracle he doesn’t trip on one of Yeseul’s stuffed animals and falls flat on his face. He doesn’t know what he’d do if he embarrassed himself in front of Jongin. “I just need to bring these to my room.”

“It’s no big deal,” Sehun says, even if it is kind of a big deal.

“I like your outfit,” Jongin comments, and it’s only then Sehun notices that he’s still wearing the princess tiara and the feather boa.

Great. So much for not embarrassing himself in front of Jongin.

“It was your sister’s idea.”

Jongin hands him a few paper bags, and Sehun swears he tries not to react when their hands brush.

God, he feels like a schoolgirl with her first crush.

“It looks nice,” is all Jongin says. From this close, Sehun can see the messy strands of hair that fall in front of his forehead. Sehun looks away before he can do something stupid like brushing them away.

Sehun turns to Yeseul, who is back to playing tea party. “Yeseullie, I’ll just help your brother bring his things upstairs, okay?”

“Okay!” Yeseul says, not looking away from her tea party guests. She definitely deserves ice cream after dinner for not interrupting his time with Jongin.

Jongin leads the way upstairs, and Sehun tries very hard not to look at his ass as he walks in front of him. For the first time in his life, Sehun is grateful that Jongin wears really baggy sweatpants; any tighter and Sehun would probably fall down the stairs from being distracted by him.

It isn’t fair. Why does Jongin have to be so cute? Why couldn’t Yeseul just have an average looking brother so Sehun wouldn’t get so distracted every time he would come downstairs to get something from the fridge?

It's a struggle to pull his eyes away from Jongin’s butt, but Sehun manages to do it. He focuses instead on the picture frames hanging on the corridor walls, smiling a little when he spots one of a younger Jongin holding his then newborn baby sister. He was cute even back then.

Jongin’s room is right across the hall from Yeseul’s. The layout of the room is similar, a double bed in the center, a desk in the corner, a wardrobe, and a door that leads to a bathroom. Where Yeseul’s room is painted pastel pink and scattered with toys, Jongin’s walls are plain white and filled with books and mathlete trophies.

“Welcome to my humble abode,” Jongin says when they enter. “Please, do enjoy your stay.”

Sehun would love to stay, but he knows Jongin didn’t mean it like that, so he keeps his mouth shut.

He’s a bit disappointed that Jongin doesn’t close the door behind them, but that’s to be expected. Sehun is just helping him out, he isn’t supposed to be staying long.

“Just put the bags beside the bed please,” Jongin says.

“You went out shopping?” Sehun inquires conversationally, setting the bags he’s holding beside Jongin’s bed like he requested. Like a creeper, he wonders if the bedsheets would smell like Jongin too.

“Huh? Oh yeah, I got things for my Halloween costume,” Jongin shares. “I love Halloween and cosplay and stuff, so I kind of go all out when it comes to these things.”

Sehun has heard Jongin and Chanyeol talk about anime and cosplay loads of times. Jongin is especially cute when he’s passionate about a topic, often with a thousand watt grin on his face and making large gestures with his hands. “Do you make your own costumes and everything?”

Jongin nods. “Yeah. It’s kinda embarrassing, I know.”

“It’s not,” Sehun says automatically. “You shouldn’t have to be embarrassed about what you like.” And it’s true. Jongin might have a bird’s nest for hair, and a wardrobe Sehun’s grandpa would be proud of, but there’s nothing embarrassing about him. Sehun likes him just the way he is.

“Sehuning!” A high pitched voice suddenly calls from downstairs. “Sehuning, come back! Ellie the Elephant and Mermaid Barbie are fighting because they wanna sit beside Bea Spells-A-Lot!”

Sehun’s shoulders deflate a little. He was hoping he could spend more time with Jongin. Mentally, he curses Bea Spells-A-Lot for being such a charismatic doll that everyone wants to sit with her. “I should… get back to Yeseul.”

“Alright.” Jongin nods. “I’ll see you around?”

“Sure thing,” Sehun replies, feeling giddy even as he walks downstairs and goes back to the living room. He hasn’t felt this excited over a crush in a long time, but it doesn’t feel bad at all.

🎃🎃🎃

Sehun is greeted by a happy squeal and a pair of small arms around his waist when he enters the Kim residence on Halloween night.

“Sehuning!” Yeseul beams up at him, tightening her arms around Sehun’s middle. She's already dressed in her vampire costume, which consists of a high collar cape dress, white face paint, and fake blood on the corner of her mouth.

“Hi Yeseul,” Sehun greets, fondly patting the top of Yeseul’s head. “Are you excited to go trick or treating?”

“Uhuh! I'm gonna get lots and lots of candy!” Yeseul exclaims excitedly. She pulls away from Sehun and does a twirl. “Do you like my costume?”

“You look like the scariest vampire in the neighbourhood,” Sehun smiles. “I’m sure you’ll get lots of candy.”

Yeseul smiles back at him, toothy and joyful in a way only kids can be. “You look like a cool vampire too, Sehuning!”

After some more convincing from Yeseul, who insisted that vampires wouldn’t be hanging around with regular people on Halloween night, Sehun had fixed himself a passable vampire costume.

He’s proud of himself for pulling something together at the last minute. He’s wearing pale makeup, a form fitting long sleeved shirt, black jeans, and some leather shoes. He even drew on vampire bite marks on the side of his neck for added effect. It isn’t the most creative vampire ensemble, but it’s enough for a night of trick or treating.

“We’ll be the coolest vampires tonight,” Sehun assents. “Yeseullie and Sehuning— the best vampire duo.”

Yeseul shakes her head. “We’re gonna be the best vampire _trio_ ,” she corrects. “Jonginnie oppa is going with us.”

Sehun pauses at the new revelation. “What?” he says intelligently.

“Jonginnie oppa always goes t’wick or t’weating with me,” Yeseul explains. “He gives all the candy he gets to me.”

_Then what do you need me here for?_ Sehun almost asks. He stops himself though. While trick or treating isn’t exactly how he wants to spend time with Jongin, he could take what he could get. If he was lucky, he could even get a selfie with him.

What could Jongin be wearing tonight? Would he opt for something scary or something comedic? Sehun entertains himself by thinking about how cute Jongin would look wearing those animal ear headbands. Those would suit him a lot.

“Is Sehuning there, Yeseul?” Sehun hears Jongin’s voice call from down the hall. Sehun hears a few shuffling noises. Could those be from Jongin’s costume? He wasn’t dressed like a Gundam or a Power Ranger, was he?

“Sehuning is here!” Yeseul says enthusiastically. She grabs three jack o lantern buckets from the couch, each waiting to be filled with candy. She hands one to Sehun, keeping one for herself and another for her brother.

Footsteps clatter against the hardwood floors, and Sehun’s jaw drops to the floor when he whips his head to look at Jongin.

Like Sehun and Yeseul, he’s dressed as a vampire, but holy shit, he doesn’t look anything like the Jongin he expected to see tonight.

The man standing in front of him isn’t the math nerd with the outdated haircut and oversized clothes. No, Sehun is sure the man in front of him is a vampire sex god.

Gone is the messy bird’s nest hair. In its place is slicked back hair that gleams under the warm lights. Gone are the huge nerdy glasses, replaced with colored contact lenses and heavy makeup around his eyes. Baggy sweats are replaced with tapered pants that accentuate his long legs and slim hips. There isn't a grandpa sweater vest in sight, only a tight long sleeved shirt— the near sheer material showing off what looks to be fucking _abs_.

Abs. Kim Jongin has abs, and Sehun’s brain short circuits.

“Jonginnie oppa!” Yeseul exclaims, clapping her hands in delight. So it’s confirmed. The sex god in the Kim living room is Jongin.

“You look nice,” Jongin says, and what the fuck, even his voice sounds different. It’s low and husky, and the sound of it makes Sehun want to get down on his knees and worship him. “I was expecting the princess costume, but you look great.”

“Y-You too,” Sehun replies, trying and failing to sound casual due to the huge lump growing in his throat and the thousands of questions buzzing through his brain. When did Jongin get so hot? Why was he so hot? Was he always so hot? If he was, then why doesn’t he show off his hotness?

None of those questions get answered, however, because Yeseul is already dragging both him and Jongin by the hand, looking like the leader of their little vampire coven.

“Let's go!” Yeseul exclaims, practically buzzing in place as she leads them out of the house. “This is gonna be the best Halloween ever.”

Sehun gulps. He takes another look at Jongin who has something akin to a smirk on his face. He looks so good it hurts.

How the hell is Sehun going to survive Halloween night?

🎃🎃🎃

Sehun trips on a rock for the third time in two hours. He would have crashed straight into the pavement, if not for Jongin wrapping his hand around his arm to steady him.

“You okay?” Jongin asks, concern flickering behind his colored lenses. Sehun gulps again when his eyes rest on Jongin’s plump lips, red and shiny from the lipstick he put on.

“U-uhhh yeah, these shoes are just hard to walk in,” Sehun explains dumbly. It’s not like he can tell Jongin that he can’t even walk properly because he’s so distractingly sexy. Jongin’s behind looks wonderful in those tight pants, and Sehun almost cries when he sees that the view in the front doesn’t look too bad either.

Jongin raises an eyebrow, and Sehun realizes that if anyone should have trouble walking, it should be Jongin, who is wearing a pair of low heeled boots that make him a tad bit taller than Sehun.

“Okay… just be careful.”

Sehun’s cheeks burn scarlet. “I will… thanks.”

Aside from Jongin turning from a cute nerd to a sex symbol, trick or treating isn’t anything Sehun can’t handle. Between them, Yeseul walks with a skip in her step, her bucket of candy hanging from her arm as she sings about the amount of candy she got.

It would’ve been lovely if Sehun wasn’t tripping over air every ten minutes.

It’s all Jongin’s fault. This wouldn’t have happened if Jongin hadn’t decided to do a complete 180 and go trick or treating with them looking like the sexiest vampire to ever exist.

He isn’t entirely sure that it’s Jongin he’s been with the whole night. The Jongin he knows is dorky and shy. The Jongin in front of him is a sex god, oozing with raw sex appeal and charm that Sehun didn’t even know he was capable of.

Did Jongin have a twin? Or was Sehun transported to some parallel universe?

Sehun forces himself to not dwell on it as Jongin releases his hand from his arm. Luckily, Yeseul is now skipping ahead of them to notice, eager to get to the next house to get more sweets.

“Don’t go too far ahead, Yeseullie,” Sehun chides. As hot as Jongin is, Sehun won’t allow himself to neglect Yeseul. “You can hold our hands if you want.”

Yeseul turns around to face them. She looks at Jongin, then back to Sehun. “It’s okay, Sehuning. You can hold Jonginnie oppa’s hands. Mama said that Jonginnie oppa held my hands when I was a baby so I won’t trip when I walk.”

Sehun’s face burns in mortification. So Yeseul _did_ notice his earlier fumbles. Great. Now Yeseul is going to tell her mom that Sehun is a clumsy human disaster, and he’ll get fired, and he won’t be able to see Jongin outside of school.

Thankfully, Jongin decides to switch the topic. He points at a house covered with fake spiders and spider webs. “Let’s go to that house next,” he says.

Gravity is on Sehun’s side when they walk to the house. Jongin lets Yeseul ring the doorbell, and they don’t have to wait long before a woman opens the door.

She looks to be in her late thirties, wearing a witch’s hat and smiling when she sees the three of them. “Oh, hello!” she greets. There’s a huge bowl of candy in her hands, holding what looks to be Twix bars and Snickers— Yeseul’s favorites.

“T’wick or treat!” Yeseul holds up her plastic bucket with both arms. She gives the woman a full open-mouthed smile. She might be dressed as a vampire but instead of two fangs, she’s actually missing two baby teeth. It’s so cute.

“Oh my, those are some beautiful costumes,” the woman gushes. Yeseul watches with wide eyes as she pours the chocolate bars into their awaiting buckets. “What an adorable little group of vampires you three make.”

Adorable isn’t a word Sehun would use to describe the way Jongin looks right now— sexy, hot, ethereal, and godlike sure, but not _adorable_. He wonders if the woman needs glasses.

“Thank you. Your costume is lovely too,” Jongin says honestly, because not only is he outrageously good looking, he is also polite. Sehun is glad to know that part of him hasn’t changed overnight unlike the rest of him. He doesn’t know what he’d do if the polite nerdy boy he’d grown to like suddenly became an asshole just because he discovered how to use hair gel.

Not for the first time that night, Sehun wonders why Jongin dresses and acts the way he does on a regular day. Why does Jongin hang out with the nerds? Why does he dress like a senior citizen? Why doesn’t he show off his hotness? He could easily be one of the most popular guys in their university if he made the effort.

“It was my idea to be vampires,” Yeseul informs the woman brightly.

“And it’s a very cool idea,” the woman replies to her warmly. She hands Sehun and Jongin their own candy, smiling when she looks at them. “You two gentlemen look very good too.”

Oh god, Sehun hopes this woman twice his age isn’t hitting on either him or Jongin. That would be mortifying. “Thank you,” he decides to say, because it’s the nice thing to do.

The woman’s grin widens. “I think it’s very nice that young gay couples like yourself can take your daughter out for trick or treating.”

Did Sehun hear that right? He could’ve sworn she said—

“I’ve heard how bad the community has it. I’m glad that you two were able to adopt such a sweet girl, especially since you both are so young.”

Sehun is torn between feeling shocked, confused, and embarrassed. Maybe he feels all three.

“We aren’t—” Sehun trails off stupidly. The woman is still going on about gay rights or finding true love in times like these. He doesn’t dare glance at Jongin, fearing his reaction.

“—Let me tell you that I am so proud of the two of you. I can’t even imagine what it must feel like,” the woman rambles on. “You two make a beautiful couple though. How long have you been together? Oh wait, that might be too personal a question. You don’t have to answer that. Anyway, I hope you enjoy the rest of Halloween night with your little one.”

“We will. Thank you,” Jongin says, saving Sehun from having to say anything. “Have a good night.”

Sehun lets out a breath he didn’t know he was holding when the woman sends them one last smile before closing her door. He doesn’t think he could handle any more of what… that was.

Neither Sehun nor Jongin say a word as they walk off the woman’s porch. If Yeseul notices them walking away quicker than usual, she doesn’t say anything. It’s a good thing she’s more interested in inspecting her candy stash than anything else.

They’re a good five houses away from the lady’s house when Jongin speaks up. “Do we really look old enough to be Yeseul’s dads?”

“It might be the vampire makeup,” Sehun replies. He’s still kind of confused by that whole interaction. White suburban soccer moms really were something else alright.

Jongin chuckles. “I have to admit, she has quite the gaydar on her though. She clocked me right away. I’m impressed.”

Hold the fucking phone, Sehun had no idea Jongin was gay. For someone who was extremely gay himself, he had a shitty gaydar. “You like guys?”

“Guys and girls, yeah,” Jongin says. He raises a perfectly shaped eyebrow. “You didn’t know? Aren’t you gay too?”

Sehun technically didn’t even need to come out. If people still thought he was straight after meeting him and getting to know him then that was on them. “Yeah,” he replies, awkwardly scratching his nape. “I’m just… kinda surprised that you are… no offense or anything.”

Jongin shrugs nonchalantly. “I guess I can't blame you for thinking that. I haven’t had a boyfriend since high school.”

Sehun chokes on air. Are they really talking about this now? In front of Jongin’s little sister no less?

“Oh?” Sehun manages to croak out. “Why not?”

“Have you seen the guys that go to our school?” Jongin asks. “Not a lot of options.”

Sehun agrees. Aside from Jongin and maybe Chanyeol, there weren’t any guys he found particularly attractive. “What, you don’t like the guys from the football team?”

“I’m not particularly fond of frat boys, no,” Jongin replies. “Besides, I already like someone.”

Sehun stops in his tracks, mouth going dry. Jongin likes someone? Since when? Who was it? He said he didn’t like the guys at their university— does that mean he has his eyes on a girl?

Sehun doesn’t know if it's good or bad that Yeseul chooses that moment to speak up. “Jonginnie oppa has a crush!” she says excitedly. “But he doesn’t wanna say anything because he’s scared his crush doesn’t have a crush on him.”

“Yeseul-ah,” Jongin complains. “I told you that was a secret.” He doesn’t actually look annoyed though, he’s a good big brother like that.

“I’m sorry Jonginnie oppa,” Yeseul giggles, not sounding sorry at all. “But if you like-like someone you should tell them. What if your crush like-likes you back? You’ll both be sad if you don’t say anything.”

Sehun swallows. While not directed at him, he feels like he should take that advice too. How does a six year old know more about crushes than he does? Were all first graders that intuitive these days?

He thinks about Jongin’s crush, wondering who it could be. Yeseul has a point. Why couldn’t he tell them? Was he actually worried that they wouldn’t like him back?

Sehun’s chest feels tight. He tells himself he isn’t jealous. No way. He has no right to be. He isn’t anyone to Jongin.

“Now how do _you_ know so much about crushes and like-liking someone?” Jongin asks the question on Sehun’s mind. He’s glad he isn’t the only one who feels that way. When Sehun was six all he cared about was Sesame Street, he didn’t know shit about relationships. “Do you have a crush, Yeseullie?”

Yeseul shakes her head. “No! Sejoonie and Areumie from my class are boyfriend and girlfriend now, and that’s what Areumie told me. She said no one can ever get a boyfriend if they don’t tell a boy how they feel in their heart.”

Sehun’s head spins upon hearing that. Despite being a part-time babysitter, he didn’t understand little kids at all.

Thankfully, no other weird things happen for the rest of the night. Sehun doesn’t trip over himself again, but he does nearly step in a pile of dog poop. It’s embarrassing, but hearing Jongin’s bright laughter kind of makes it worth it.

It’s nearing ten in the evening when Yeseul asks to be carried. She had been getting increasingly cranky for the past few minutes, saying that her feet hurt and that she was getting cold. Sehun and Jongin had to comfort her by letting her snack on some of her candy corn in advance.

“Jonginnie oppa,” Yeseul whines, raising her arms in a pick me up gesture. “I’m tired.”

Jongin’s expression softens. Sehun helpfully takes his heavy bucket of candy so he can lift his sister. Yeseul hops into his arms, resting a chubby cheek on Jongin’s broad shoulder.

“Do you wanna go home?” Jongin asks, rubbing soothing circles into his sister’s back.

“Uhuh,” Yeseul responds, burying her face into her brother’s clothes. “S’weepy.”

Sehun winces in sympathy. If he himself was starting to get tired, he could only imagine how the kid felt.

“Alright,” Jongin says, adjusting Yeseul on his hip to make her more comfortable. He then turns to Sehun. “You good with heading home?” 

Sehun nods. Most of the houses have stopped giving candy, and the younger kids have retreated home for tonight. They should probably get to the house before the troublemaking teenagers and partying university students start prancing around. “I don’t think we can hold more candy if we tried,” he says.

Jongin chuckles. He still looks like the sexiest vampire Sehun has ever seen in his life— and Sehun has seen every episode of The Vampire Diaries— but he seems softer now, protectively holding his little sister and smiling warmly. He's very handsome, but underneath those tight clothes and heavy makeup, he's still Jongin.

Sehun is whipped. Very very whipped.

🎃🎃🎃

Yeseul is passed out by the time they get back to the house.

“I’ll take her to bed,” Jongin says. It’s technically still Sehun’s job to put Yeseul to bed, but he doesn’t stop Jongin from doing so. If anything, he’s grateful for the distraction. He needs a quick break from Jongin’s presence before he can function like a normal human being again.

Sehun sits himself down on the couch. He entertains himself by scrolling through the pictures he took earlier, smiling when he comes across a picture of him and Jongin making faces at the camera. He marks it as one of his favorites.

Jongin walks back into the living room a few minutes later. He’s removed the colored lenses and makeup, and his hair isn’t as slicked back as it was earlier, but he’s still very handsome.

Sehun wants Jongin to take a bite out of him.

“Is she asleep?” Sehun asks.

“Had to convince her to wash up before she went to bed, but yeah,” Jongin says. He takes a seat on the couch beside Sehun, not too far, but not too close for their bodies to be touching. “You wanna watch a movie to pass the time before my parents get home?”

“Sure,” Sehun says, feigning casualty when really, he’s near vibrating in excitement at the prospect of watching a movie with Jongin.

“Cool,” Jongin replies, grabbing the remote from the coffee table. “They just put The Conjuring on Netflix.”

“The Conjuring?” Sehun gulps.

“I love horror movies,” Jongin explains. “I go on a horror movie marathon every Halloween.”

Sehun hates horror movies with a passion, but he isn’t going to pass up the chance of hanging out with Jongin. Taking a deep breath, he leans back against the cushions, steeling himself as Jongin shuts off the lights so they can watch a movie that will no doubt give Sehun nightmares.

🎃🎃🎃

Watching a scary movie seemed like a better idea in Sehun’s head. The first ten minutes of the movie were tolerable. Sehun distracted himself by thinking of ways he could talk to Jongin or watch him through his peripheral vision instead of the scary demon on the screen.

He can’t even enjoy Jongin’s presence beside him. Halfway through, he gives up on trying to look cool, hiding behind his hands every time a jumpscare pops out of nowhere. Why couldn’t they watch something like Hotel Transylvania? That movie had monsters too, didn’t it?

Sehun nearly jumps into Jongin’s lap when a particularly loud sound effect reverberates through the speakers.

Jongin takes notice of this and pities him, placing a comforting hand on Sehun’s shoulder. “Hey, you okay?”

“Y-Yeah, I’m fine,” Sehun answers unconvincingly. What was so enjoyable about horror movies anyway? He hates them so much.

“Are you sure?” Jongin inquires. “We can watch something else.”

Sehun would love to watch something else, but Jongin is clearly enjoying himself. He doesn’t know how or why, but Jongin laughs at the scariest parts of the movie like he’s watching a comedy. 

“No, it’s okay.”

Jongin doesn’t look convinced. He wraps his arm around Sehun’s shoulders and pulls him in closer, so much so that Sehun’s head is resting against Jongin’s shoulder.

“Better?” Jongin asks, and Sehun nods. Of course he feels better cuddled up to Jongin like this. It’s almost too good to be true.

The movie is still scary, and Sehun watches most of it with his eyes closed, but Jongin is beside him and he’s taken to running his fingers through Sehun’s hair like it’s the most natural thing in the world, so it’s nice. He could sacrifice a few nights without sleep if it meant that he could cuddle up to Jongin like this.

The movie ends far too soon than Sehun anticipates. As much as he detests horror movies, he can’t help but be a little sad that he doesn’t have an excuse to cuddle with Jongin anymore.

“That wasn’t so bad, right?” Jongin asks Sehun as the credits begin to roll. Sehun pretends not to see the **BASED ON A TRUE STORY** card they added there at the end. People who made horror movies were sadists.

“That was the worst movie I’ve ever seen in my life,” Sehun deadpans, rubbing his eyes. He hopes he doesn’t actually get nightmares tonight.

Sehun pulls his phone out of his pocket. He hasn’t checked it since before the move started. “Oh crap,” he swears, eyes widening when he sees the time on his phone.

“What’s wrong?”

“I have to go,” Sehun says. “I didn’t know it was this late.”

Jongin raises an eyebrow. “How are you gonna get home?“

“I guess my only option is to walk.” Sehun curses himself for losing track of time. There weren’t any buses that ran at this hour, and taking a taxi or an Uber would be too expensive. Sehun’s babysitting job may pay well, but he’s already way past his budget limit for this month.

“Wait, you’re actually walking home?” Jongin asks as Sehun gets up from the couch. “It’s past midnight though.”

“I don’t think your parents are coming home anytime soon,” Sehun says. “I’ll just get the payment the next time I come over.”

Jongin looks unsure. “Do you have a friend or someone that can pick you up? You know how weird and drunk people get on Halloween night.” He has a point. While the neighbourhood might be safe, there’s no telling what kind of intoxicated weirdos he could bump into on the way home.

“They’re all probably wasted by now,” Sehun says honestly. “I’m a big boy, I can handle myself.”

“You could just sleep here.”

“What?” Sehun needs to get his ears checked. There’s no way Jongin just suggested that.

“There’s a spare mattress we can move to my room,” Jongin says. “It’s safer if you spend the night here.”

Jongin makes it sound like people are recreating The Purge movies outside. Sehun is torn between accepting the offer and hightailing out of the house as fast as his feet can carry him.

His heart overrides his brain. “Okay,” he says, because what the hell, he's already seen this new sexy side of Jongin and he's cuddled with him on the couch. What else could the universe have in store for him?

They walk up the stairs to Jongin’s room. Sehun is thankful that all the lights in the house are still on. Scary movies made him paranoid.

“You can borrow some of my clothes,” Jongin says as they enter his bedroom, flicking on the lights. “I'll get the mattress here while you shower.”

Sehun nods. Not only is Jongin letting him use his shower, he's even letting him sleep over. He can hardly believe it. This was the sort of thing that only happened in romantic comedies.

“Alright,” Sehun replies. “Thanks by the way, for letting me stay the night.”

Jongin smiles at him before turning around to open his closet doors. “I have a spare toothbrush in the cabinet too.”

“Are you always this good of a host?” Sehun asks jokingly. He tries not to stare when Jongin bends down to open the bottom drawer. Wow, those pants really make his thighs and butt look great.

“I try to be hospitable,” Jongin says, standing straight up and handing Sehun a stack of clothes. “We're about the same size so these should fit you just fine.”

Sehun wants to tell Jongin that he had no idea that his shoulders were so broad, or that his legs were so long prior to today but he stops himself. He thanks Jongin again before stepping into the bathroom.

Sehun locks the door behind him before stripping his clothes off. He sneaks a glance at himself at the mirror. He's not narcissistic, but he knows he looks good with or without any clothes on.

He wonders what Jongin would look like without any clothes on.

_No, Sehun_ , he mentally chides himself. No explicit thoughts about Jongin. Especially when he’s standing naked in Jongin’s shower— a place Jongin is frequently naked in.

Sehun welcomes the feeling of the hot water washing off all the sweat and dirt from his skin. He uses Jongin’s shampoo and body wash, idly noting that he’ll smell like Jongin after this.

He doesn’t take too long in the shower, lest Jongin suspects he’s up to something weird.

The air mattress is set up next to Jongin’s bed by the time Sehun steps out of the shower, wearing Jongin’s chess club t-shirt and plaid pyjama pants.

“Oh, they fit,” Jongin says when he sees Sehun. He’s sprawled out on top of his sheets like a starfish, his t-shirt having ridden up just enough to show a strip of toned tan skin. “You look cute.”

Sehun nearly chokes on his own spit. What was with Jongin today? Was he always like this and Sehun just hadn't noticed because he was blindsided by how cute he was when he talked about anime?

“Thanks,” he says. He sometimes hates how pale his skin is because there's no hiding the furious blush on his cheeks.

Jongin gets up from his bed. “I'll take a shower now too. Make yourself at home. What's mine is yours, and all that. Play with whatever you want.”

Inappropriately, Sehun hopes that that statement applies to Jongin’s dick. He swallows the lump in his throat, cursing Jongin for making him feel like a flustered preteen.

Sehun sits himself down on the air mattress, forcing himself to relax against the cool sheets and soft pillows. Jongin really was a good host. He looks away as Jongin slings a towel over his shoulder and heads inside the bathroom, steam still floating inside from Sehun's hot shower.

Through the bathroom door, Sehun can hear the sound of water splashing against the floor, as well as the sound of Jongin belting out a song Sehun doesn't know. His singing voice is deep and lovely, Sehun could listen to him sing all day.

Sehun busies himself with his phone again, nodding his head along to the sound of Jongin’s voice as he scrolls through his friend’s Instagram stories. Most of them are at the Halloween parties the frats and sororities threw, piss drunk and half naked. They look like they're having fun, and in any other case Sehun would've wanted to join them.

Jongin comes out of the shower not too long after. Sehun’s jaw drops when he sees that Jongin is only wearing a towel around his waist. It’s then and there Sehun gets a good glimpse of Jongin’s torso— rivulets of water still dripping down his toned six pack and sculpted arms.

Sehun swears he had died and gone to heaven.

He doesn't know if it's a good thing or not when Jongin pulls on a pair of boxer briefs, dropping the towel to the floor when they’re fully on. Sehun has to bite down on his tongue when he sees Jongin’s sizable bulge through his underwear.

Before Sehun could have a panic attack at the possibility of the other boy preferring to sleep in just his underwear, Jongin shrugs on a shirt and some shorts.

“I'll turn off the lights, okay?”

“Sure,” Sehun says. It's probably for the best that he doesn't see more of Jongin and his perfect body.

Jongin flicks the lights off before retreating back to his bed. He settles himself underneath the covers, and Sehun forces his mind to get out of the gutter. _No inappropriate thoughts_ , he reminds himself.

The room isn’t pitch black. The white glow of the moonlight seeps in through Jongin’s curtains, bouncing off the many gold trophies and picture frames. Usually, Sehun sleeps with a nightlight on, but he doesn’t mind this arrangement at all. Anywhere with Jongin was a good place to be.

Hopefully he doesn’t get nightmares about that awful movie though.

“You alright there?” Jongin asks, voice slightly muffled from being pressed against the pillows.

Sehun nods before remembering that Jongin can't see him. “I'm good,” he says, even if he isn't good at all. How can he be ‘good’ when Jongin is lying in bed only a few feet away from him?

He hears Jongin yawn. “Night, Sehun. Sweet dreams.”

“Good night, Jongin,” Sehun says, pulling the blankets over his own body. He doesn't know if Jongin is a light sleeper or not, but he isn't going to try to find out.

All he needs to do is close his eyes, go to sleep, and leave in the morning. How hard could it be?

🎃🎃🎃

Falling asleep, Sehun thinks, is extremely difficult when your mind is filled with horrible images of scary demons, blood and gore. He knew agreeing to watch that movie was a bad idea, but he did it anyway.

The things he does for Jongin.

Falling asleep feels impossible when he’s too scared to even shut his eyes. He's done everything from count sheep to imagine scenarios of him and Jongin going on cute little dates together, but nothing makes him fall asleep. The sound of Jongin’s deep and even breaths isn't helping either.

It’s a good thirty minutes before Sehun gives up and shoves the blankets off of him. At this rate he won’t be getting any sleep at all.

He needs some fresh air. Or maybe a glass of cold water.

Giving a cursory glance at Jongin’s sleeping form, Sehun crawls over to the edge of the air mattress. He tries his best to be quiet as he tiptoes across the floor.

He’s almost successful, only a few steps away from the bedroom door before he steps on a loose floorboard— one that makes a shrill creaking that could be heard from next door.

Fuck. He knew he shouldn't have done that.

To Sehun’s horror, Jongin shifts underneath his blankets. He tenses when he sees Jongin’s head pop up, his hair sticking up in multiple directions and looking very cuddly.

“Sehun?” he calls, rubbing at his eyes sleepily. “Is that you?”

Sehun swallows. “Yeah.”

Jongin tilts his head at him, watching Sehun through the dark like they're little kids staying up past their bedtime. “Why aren't you asleep?”

Sehun hesitates. He could make up a harmless white lie or say that he needs to go to the bathroom, but lying to Jongin feels worse than lying to Yeseul. He decides that honesty is the best way to go. “I couldn’t fall asleep.”

“Was it because of the movie?”

Sehun nods shyly. To his relief, Jongin doesn’t laugh at him for being a scaredy-cat; instead he gives Sehun an understanding look.

“Do you wanna watch funny cat videos to get your mind off of it?” Jongin offers.

Watching cute animal videos always make Sehun feel better, so he finds himself nodding. Of course Jongin would know what to do to help him. He's great like that. “Yes please.”

Jongin pats the empty space on the bed beside him. “Hop in then.”

Giddy at the prospect of not having scary demons and bloody bodies invading his dreams, Sehun quickly climbs into Jongin's bed. Sleeping beside someone always made him feel safe and protected.

Jongin chuckles softly, adjusting the pillows to make room for Sehun. “I heard you walking. For a second there, I thought you were a ghost.”

Sehun raises an eyebrow. “You like that kind of stuff, don't you? Ghosts and demons.”

“Not like, actual ghosts and demons,” Jongin snickers. “The ones in the movies are fine because they aren't real.”

Sehun blinks. “Don't tell me you've seen actual ghosts and demons.”

There's a playful glint in Jongin’s eyes. It almost looks like he's wearing contact lenses again. “There might be one or two ghosts lurking around the house.”

Sehun smacks him on the arm. “Jongin! Don't make jokes like that!”

Jongin laughs, not bothering to dodge Sehun's attack. “Oh my god, Sehuning. Are you genuinely afraid of ghosts or are you just kidding?”

Sehun flushes. “Why would I joke about something like that?” he whines. “Are you just gonna tease me or are we gonna watch something?”

“Do you want to watch cute cat videos or do you want me to play a comedy movie?”

“—Jongin, you laugh while watching The Conjuring. I don't think what you consider funny is funny for the rest of us normal human beings.”

“Hey, it's funny!” Jongin says, laughing harder when he sees Sehun's scowling face. “I watch movies like that when I need to relax or if I need a good laugh.”

Sehun rolls his eyes. “We get it. You're not like other guys.”

“You got that right,” Jongin quips. He sets his laptop down between the two of them— creating a barrier between their legs. “So, do you wanna watch cats sneezing or cats falling asleep?”

🎃🎃🎃

Watching cat videos somehow leads them towards a downward spiral of random videos. They giggle at old Vine compilations and stare longingly at cooking videos. It's the most fun Sehun has had in a while. He doesn't think he's laughed so much in weeks.

They end up watching The Nightmare Before Christmas on some shady pirating website that’ll probably give Jongin’s laptop a shit ton of viruses. The other boy doesn't seem to care though, content in humming the songs under his breath.

It's strangely intimate, the way they're huddled together on Jongin’s bed, legs tangled together underneath the covers.

This time it's Jongin’s head resting on Sehun’s shoulder. His head blocks half of Sehun’s vision and his hair keeps tickling Sehun's nose, but it's okay. Sehun finds that he likes the songs and the weird little characters. This was so much better than The Conjuring.

“You actually watched this as a kid?” Sehun asks. He might appreciate the visuals and the soundtrack now as an adult, but he doesn't think he could watch this as a kid without crying.

“This is only like, the best Halloween movie of all time,” Jongin replies. “Even Yeseul loves this.”

Of course Jongin’s little sister would share his love for creepy movies. Sehun shudders at the thought. He hopes Yeseul doesn't make him watch live-action scary movies with her anytime soon. Watching one with Jongin was already enough.

As if sensing Sehun’s plight, Jongin suddenly speaks up. “Y’know, we could've watched something else if you weren't comfortable watching The Conjuring earlier.”

“You looked excited to watch it, I didn't want to burst your bubble,” Sehun says honestly.

“You're too considerate.”

“That's coming from someone who let me sleep in his room and borrow his clothes,” Sehun points out.

“Point taken.”

Jongin goes back to watching the movie. Sehun doesn't really know what's going on, he's too busy looking at Jongin.

It's unfair that he looks so good even without the vampire makeup and costume. His eyes are hooded and his plump lips are parted ever so slightly.

The movie all but fades into the background when Jongin tilts his head to look up at Sehun. Their eyes meet and just like that, Sehun has a hard time breathing. 

“Jongin…” Sehun doesn't get to finish the rest of his sentence because Jongin is leaning in closer— closer and closer and closer until his lips are touching Sehun’s own.

Jongin’s lips are even softer than Sehun imagined. His mouth tastes like peppermints, and his tongue swirls around Sehun’s mouth like it was always meant to be there.

Just a few hours ago Sehun was tripping over his own feet because he couldn't stop ogling Jongin, and now he has his tongue in his mouth. This is too good to be true.

Sehun deepens the kiss, raising his hands to run them through Jongin’s hair. The other boy reciprocates just as eagerly, sitting up so he can taste more of Sehun’s mouth. It’s a messy kiss— there’s too much tongue and spit for it to be romantic, but Sehun wouldn’t trade it for anything.

They make out for a while. Jongin clutches the back of Sehun’s neck to pull him closer, and Sehun responds by running the tip of his tongue along Jongin’s wet mouth. It doesn't take long for hands to slip underneath clothes, squeezing and stroking at supple muscle and soft skin. Sehun can already feel himself getting hard.

Jongin is the first to pull away, his eyes are lidded and his breathing is heavy. He licks at his lips with a smile. “I always wanted to do that.”

“You can do it again.”

“I wanna do more than just kiss you.”

“Me too.”

“Maybe we can make it a regular thing,” Jongin says. “Only if you want to.”

Sehun could have jumped into Jongin’s arms right then and there. He stops himself when he remembers something Jongin said earlier. “What about your crush?”

Jongin stares at him confusedly. “What?”

“Your crush,” Sehun replies. “You said you liked someone earlier.”

To Sehun's surprise, Jongin only laughs. Sehun frowns, failing to see what's so funny about the situation. As cute as Jongin’s giggles are, he can already feel his erection start to soften at the lack of contact.

“What's so funny?” Sehun asks. He didn't say something stupid, did he?

“It's— oh my god Sehun. I think it's pretty clear who my crush is by now,” Jongin manages in between his laughs. “I like you, silly. I wouldn't be making out with you if I didn't.”

Sehun’s brain short-circuits again. “People make out all the time. That doesn't necessarily mean they like each other.”

“Well not me,” Jongin replies easily. His eyes look so deep and beautiful under the faint moonlight. “I only kiss people I like. And I like you very much, Sehun.”

“I like you too.” And Sehun does. He already likes so many things about Jongin, but he would like to know even more. He wants to know Jongin’s favorite songs, his favorite food, his favorite anime— all the things that make him smile the way he does when Sehun gets to see him. God, Sehun really is such a sap when it comes to Jongin.

Jongin’s smile grows wider. He leans in to give Sehun a small peck in the lips— completely chaste compared to the sloppy way they made out just a few moments prior.

Without wasting another second, Jongin sets his laptop aside. Sehun doesn't miss the way the other boy’s eyes trail over his body, taking in the sight of Sehun in his bed wearing his clothes.

Jongin reaches out to place his hands on Sehun’s hips. Sehun can feel the heat of his hands even over the pyjama pants he's wearing.

“Can I?” Jongin asks, and just like that, Sehun’s cock twitches underneath the pyjama pants. The sweats Jongin let him borrow. Somehow, remembering that detail makes him feel even more aroused.

“Yes— oh my god, do it.” He doesn't even know what exactly he wants from Jongin. All he knows is that he wants Jongin to touch him, and that he desperately needs to get off.

Sehun lays back onto the pillows, spreading his legs and watching with attentive eyes as Jongin strips out of his clothes. He can already feel himself getting a little wet when he sees Jongin’s full pecs and defined abs.

He wants to ask Jongin why he wears so many oversized clothes when his body looks the way he does, but all thoughts leave his mind when Jongin removes his shorts and underwear, leaving him completely naked as he hovers over Sehun.

As if Jongin isn’t already perfect enough, he even has a nice cock, one that is fully erect and curved upwards against his stomach. It's thick, veiny, and everything Sehun likes in a dick.

“Fuck, that's hot,” Sehun blurts out, because his brain go mouth filter never seems to work when he's around Jongin.

“Thanks, Sehuning,” Jongin says. He makes quick work of removing Sehun’s bottoms, pulling them down Sehun’s legs and tossing them into the growing pile of clothes on the floor.

Sehun hisses when his dick makes contact with the cold air, but Jongin placates him by wrapping a warm hand around it.

“Oh wow, you're pretty here too,” Jongin says.

“You should see my ass.”

Jongin gives him another kiss, this time on the tip of his nose. “I'll save that for next time.”

Next time… the idea of doing something like this with Jongin again… Sehun can’t wait.

He also can’t help but watch as Jongin spits on his hand, covering his palm with saliva before circling his hand around both his and Sehun’s cocks.

Sehun groans when he feels Jongin’s hand start to move. He brings his own hand down to their crotches, shifting his hips to get more of that sweet friction he so desperately craves.

He rocks into Jongin’s hips, whimpering when he feels Jongin’s hand tighten around the two of them. Jongin’s face is only centimeters away from his own, and Sehun gets the urge to kiss him again.

He presses his lips to meet Jongin’s, and their tongues dance around each other in a way that makes Sehun’s head spin. Between the kiss and the heat between their sweaty bodies Sehun feels like he’s high. He’s tried smoking weed before, but what he feels right now is easily ten times better.

He moans when Jongin’s other hand finds its way to his ass, giving it a sharp spank before using it as leverage to push Sehun’s hips further against his own.

Jongin doesn’t break the kiss even as he presses his thumb against the slit of Sehun’s cock.

“Hmmmm,” Sehun whines against Jongin’s lips. They thrust and move against each other frantically— cocks rubbing against each other in a mess of cum, spit, and pre-cum.

Speaking of cocks, Sehun feels like he’s already gotten attached to the feeling of holding Jongin’s cock in his hand. He can't help but imagine what it would feel like inside of him… both his mouth and his ass. Jongin said that there would be a next time, didn't he?

It’s Sehun who breaks the kiss to catch his breath. Sehun’s lips part into a small ‘o’ shape when he feels the familiar curling in his stomach. He isn’t going to last very long now.

“Ah, f-fuck, Jongin. I'm gonna cum,” Sehun breathes out.

“Me too,” Jongin groans. Sehun flicks his wrist upwards, and the movement is met with Jongin rocking his hips forward.

“Shit, ungh— Jongin,” Sehun curses, toes curling into the sheets as he cums. A string of profanities leaves his mouth as he and Jongin cum simultaneously, thick ribbons of semen staining their thighs and stomachs.

Sehun doesn’t think he’s ever had such an intense orgasm in his life.

He collapses back onto the pillows, panting heavily as Jongin lays beside him, uncaring of the mess they made on themselves and Jongin’s sheets. Sehun takes a moment to look at him, appreciating the way his chest rises and falls as he catches his breath.

Jongin turns to look at him, a smile tugging at his lips. “Happy Halloween, Sehuning.”

Sehun smiles back at him. This wasn’t what he had in mind when he agreed to take Yeseul trick or treating, but it was definitely a night well spent. “Happy Halloween, Jongin.”

**Author's Note:**

> [Twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/kittenshixun)
> 
> Kudos and comments are appreciated!


End file.
